Illicit Forays
by Carrot2
Summary: The past is dug up in more ways than one


Wild Garden  
  
  
  
  
  
By Ollie Campbell  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Visitors  
  
  
  
The concrete path winded persistently though the fauna of greens, greys and browns, yet it was hard to see, the undergrowth subdued its purposeful darkness. Harry saw only the colours. The sky a vacuum of stillness lay lifeless, devoid of motion. The hush filled the air in a perpetual drone, never varying always present. Looking slowly over his shoulder He opened the wrought iron gate, like a forgotten memory the gardens lay disregarded and strangely silent. He walked up the path. Lights shone gently over tall hedges, bare trees silhouetted by the grey sky, snow began to fall on what had once been lovingly trimmed Topiary bushes and curved arches of ivy. The hazy sun could not hide the soft layer of frost suffocating nature as it slept. Suddenly Harry noticed the shapeless figure; its body almost a part of the bench it sat on. He moved closer, he seemed to be irresistible drawn to this pathetic creature. As he approached the gnarled bench, the figure slowly moved its head to look at him. Harry realised it was human, her cold eyes stared at him, a probing stare penetrated his soul. He felt cold. After a few seconds, she looked away her coarse lips twisting into a grimace. Harry sat down beside her. Suddenly a rasped voice pierced the oppressive quiet, "You. remember". Hollow thoughts with no substance or purpose clouded his mind, denaturing sensation and dulling senses. He remembered the touch of the passionless corpse in his arms, those marble eyes staring accusingly at him from a plateau. An echo that was fated to be forgotten, withering in a box, Ageless, Nameless, a shade of green, putrid. Maggots coursing though his body like weeds. It was neither male nor female. Harry returned his gaze to where she had sat. She had gone. A faint pungent mist emanated from where she had sat. The mist began to swirl and twist, spreading like a pestilence. To Harry's despair the world was hidden from his view, in an all imcompasing haze. He was stranded in a void. Harry reached his hand out to touch the surrounding mist. He had an overwhelming urge to hold on to something solid and real. Instead he felt his hand stick; he quickly pulled it out. All that remained was a gravestone so small Harry would have missed it if he were not trapped. "If never in person, then always in mind, if never in mind, then forever in spirit. In loving memory of Cedric Digger 1983-2000, he will be sorely missed". Then Harry woke up, sweat covered his brow.  
  
The raw morning sun shone though the kitchen covering the room in a radiant light. Harry Looked around the Dursley breakfast table from his side, Harry ascertained his complete isolation. The Dursley detested him, he felt their resentment in every syllable they exchanged, every fleeting glance. He felt rough after many restless nights of disturbing dreams, he didn't need their insults. Last summer he would not have complained as long as the Dursleys did not prevent him going to Hogwarts, he felt he could put up with them for two months. He would have usually survived by sending owls to Hagrid, Ron, Hermione or Sirius. But even that had lost its appeal: he could not speak to them about the dreams, they would not understand. The dreams like an insidious weed, invading every waking moment, filling his mind with undesirable thought. Harry knew no amount of platitudes and empathy would make it go away. " And so I said, my son Dudley happens to go to the finest school in England, a top notch establishment" droned Mr Dursley while Mrs Dursley nodded feverishly. Harry stared at them both, as they carried on with their inane chatter; he constantly wondered how these people could be any relation to him. Quietly Harry stood up went back to his room. All of sudden Harry heard a commotion in the lounge Dudley, who appeared in the hall, visibly trembling from head to foot, interrupted his train of thought. Harry followed Dudley into the lounge. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were sat on their expensive three-piece sofa. Mr Dursley was pretending to read the `Financial Times` while Mrs Dursley was taking petite sips of tea while glaring over her cup. Both were staring at the man on the other sofa in an undisguised manner of fear and loathing. As Harry entered the room the Dursleys looked up in unison. Both with questioning stares. Harry instantly recognised his Godfather, Sirius. "Sirius", said Harry bewilderedly, " your actually here" Harry felt the happiest he had been for the last two months, confused but delighted. A huge grin appeared on his face, he ran over to Sirius. " Harry", good to see you" Sirius's smile was broad and open. Sirius looked beyond Harry to the Dursleys on the sofa. " Hello Petunia", Sirius hesitated as he saw the murderous expression on Petunia's face, "Err how have you been" Petunia began to grind her teeth in a furious fashion, ignoring Sirius's question. Sirius looked as uncomfortable as any person could be. "Excuse me", said Mr Dursley in outrage, "how on earth to you know my wife, she would never mix with people of you sort" There was an uneasy silence, as everyone looked at Sirius. "We've met" replied Sirius his haunted eyes staring directly at Mrs Dursley. "Why are you here Sirius, as I remember it, you were always so good at running away", sneered Petunia mockingly. Sirius looked quickly at Harry " I came about Harry Petunia, not to dig up the past" "What about me" " Harry I will explain the situation later, but we must leave" Harry studied his Godfather's angular face to try to figure out what was going on. " Ha you looking after Harry don't be absurd Sirius" cried Petunia," I thought you always hated children" " I'm not a child" interrupted Harry irritably " Of course you are, you're a miserable little boy who is being sorely misguided by an even bigger child.." Everyone looked in shock at Petunia who looked furious; her cheeks were a deep scarlet. " Petunia my dear let me handle this", said Vernon forcefully turning to Sirius "You freaks are irresponsible, immature, need I go on, hardly a suitable role model for Harry. A child with Harry's demonic powers must be brought up strictly and uncompromisingly. I tell you leniency is intolerable, the child must know that he or she is inferior to." "Vernon" said Petunia quietly " What is it can't you see I am making a valid point" " Vernon... they've gone" The room was empty except from the two Dursleys "How rude" exclaimed Vernon furiously. Petunia shook her head disgustedly muttering obscenities under breath. A single droplet rolled off Petunia's cheek and hit the cream carpet.  
  
"Harry Harry". A voice echoed faintly in a clearly audible note of desperation. Harry had been walking though the forest. Immense Evergreens guarded him on each side as if their were his own special entourage. He stopped to listen. The forest undergrowth was covered in a bed of weeds. At one time the forest may have been a garden, but now the seeds of disorder had been sown. A tangle of weeds grew from the earth destroying something that had once been so beautiful. The weeds now reached towards the trees, hoping to infect them too. "Harry", said a quiet voice behind him. Harrys hands began to shake as he felt his body go cold. Cedric stood there, solid like he was when he was alive. Harry stared his eyes wide, his lower lip trembling. "Your...dead" was all Harry could utter as his heart thumped against his ribcage. That is when Harry noticed the weeds entwined around Cedric's feet, they were twisted around him squeezing, enveloping or consuming? "Harry, stop her, I need your to stop her "What... I mean who" said Harry bewilderedly. "She doesn't understand , she is tryng to prevent it" "Who" "I need to return home, help me Harry" whispered Cedric as he slowly faded away.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Plan Two mothers  
  
End:Harry learns circle of Life  
  
Harry helps Cedric's mum to bring back Cedric because he thinks that how Cedric wants Harry to help him but Cedric really wants him to stop his mother as her soul will be corrupted if she brngs him back and death is just a part of life 


End file.
